The invention relates to a device for conducting electrophoresis for the quantitative determination and-or preparation of chemical substances in essentially vertical channels containing a carrier medium such as a gel, with the opposite ends of the channels opening out into electrode vessels containing buffer solution, the electrode vessels being connected to the poles of a direct current source.
In recent years electrophoresis has been conducted on an increasing scale in horizontal carrier media, because vertical electrophoresis in separate channels has been regarded as involving too much time-consuming handling, in the filling and emptying of the channels and in the subsequent treatment of the carrier media. However, there are advantages to vertical electrophoresis in channels, in particular the possibility of good cooling and the adaptability to large sample volumes.